warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance: Windleap and Dusk
Windleap and Dusk are a truly an interesting couple, from love blossoming to secrets and betrayal, they must still feel the same way about eachother, secretly. Beginnings Windleap was a naive, and careless young warrior, she made mistakes like other cats, but she did make one that did hold impact on her life. Meeting/Development Windleap was strolling around hunting, when a loner was seen scavenging the territories, and sees Windleap, and pads towards her. Windleap, being a bit awkward and kind-hearted started talking to him and she hoped no-one noticed. She felt wrong, but she had mixed feelings about this, handsome rogue. When Dusk asked to meet again, Windleap felt her heart flutter, this rogue was very persuasive is described to "mix her feelings up" but she couldn't say no to those pleading dark blue eyes. Past When she did continue to meet him, they would stare at eachother, their gazes full of love. It describes as "If anyone would of walked past, they would immediately think they are lovebirds." Windleap then can't just only be his friend, but his wonderful mate. Dusk was struck with shock, and said yes, with pure gentleness in his eyes. Windleap would only live days to see him at this point. She thought she would never experience this pure and deep love... End Soon, Windleap bore his kits, although the two were excited about the news, Windleap was unsure what to do with them, when she felt like she was going to have them, she disobeyed the medicine cats orders and had her kits, with Dusk. When revealed having 2 she-cats and a tom, Dusk wanted to name them Marsh, Cherry and Gorse, but Windleap snapped she was taking them, but she would name them "Cherrykit", "Marshkit" and "Gorsekit" Dusk nodded, although he admitted he wanted one of the kits for himself, Windleap was shocked at this news, and whipped around and left, quickly. She never heard or seen from Dusk again, but she felt depressed and lonely without him, secretly, but her kits maintained to keep her happy. Dusk didn't lie to Windleap as when she had her kits, during a gathering at night, when cats were just starting to come off night patrols, he snuck in and took Gorsekit and renamed him simply just "Gorse", the two ended up making a Traitorous Group and Dusk would teach him to disobey the clans and never to put mercy on WindClan. Gorse didn't understand why always, but he done as his father told. Windleap did always feel bad, but after Cherryfeather and Marshwillow become warriors, she figures they can defend themselves, as they have important destiny, one of them having an important fate. She sees Dusk alot more now, she can never bring herself to look in his eyes. She finds out he started up a deadly group, and if he recognised her, or his kits, she would put the clan in danger. When he finally plans an attack on camp, Dusk is seen picking up young Fennelkit and flinging him down, Fennelkit almost dead, Cherryfeather defends and confronts him, and they have a long duel, resulting in scratches and blurted out secrets.. Cherryfeather kills Dusk without knowing he was their father, and Dusks dying words were, "You took after me" which shocks Windleap, and hopes Cherryfeather didnt hear that, to her luck, she didn't.. Fights/Arguments Obviously a couple of arguments have been recorded such as when Dusk tried to take the kits for his own, when Dusk took Gorse, and eventually Windleap found out, but she was defenceless, as Dusk was a lot stronger and she'd be revealing to the clan, and also whenever he struck with an attack, they'd usually glare and maybe come out with a couple of words. Trivia * Dusk indeed wanted to join WindClan, but he felt as if he would of never fit in properly, this resulted to him making his group. * Windleap does still love Dusk, but she knows it cannot happen again. * Cherryfeather and Marshwillow aren't aware that Gorse is their brother and Dusk is their father. * Later, Windleap does have kits with Beechclaw, this was Ashrose. * Beechclaw acted as foster-father to Marshwillow and Cherryfeather. * Windleap developed anxiety because of her past life with Dusk, not only that but the stress of having to lie to her clan * Windleap's relatives had asthma which doesn't help her anxiety. Luckily, her asthma is minor but Ashrose and Cherryfeather developed a lot of asthma. * Dusk had no known conditions, which Marshwillow and Gorse inherited. * Dusk doesn't like Beechclaw, he knows that is Windleap's new mate and secretly is jealous. * Dusk still has very minor feelings for Windleap. Category:Romance